


Busted and Blue

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: Femwatch 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: Left behind after a gunfight with Talon, Hana needs to push through the coming blizzard to survive until they can come back for pick up. There's only one problem...She wasn't the only one left behind.And she DEFINITELY isn't the only one upset about it.





	Busted and Blue

“...na...Hana come i…” 

Hana opened her eyes slowly, her entire body screaming out in pain from the biting Siberian wind. At the very least nothing felt broken, but “Not broken” didn’t mean the same as “Not in utter agony”.

“Hana! Godda…you there?” 

Groggily, she reached out blindly to her side, grabbing the shattered and barely working remnants of her radio and placing it at the side of her head.

“Hana here,” She said, “Where is everybody?”

“Stabiliser down…..had to get out…..Thought you were dead.”

The last thing she remembered was going after Widowmaker, eager to avenge past insults and to even the odds for the rest of her team. Unfortunately they’d both underestimated the power of that rifle of hers, a round snapping right through the stockpile of explosives contained in her MEKA and blowing up the entire suit and the environmental stabiliser they were standing on. It was a miracle that she’d managed to eject in time, but she had no idea what had happened to Widow.

Numbly, she turned her body over, finally realizing that she couldn’t see more than twenty feet through the thick haze of the blizzard. A blizzard that she could immediately tell was getting worse by the minute. There were a few words that she could use to describe her situation, none of which were good in the slightest, and they were about to get much worse.

“Can’t come back for you…..storm too thick.” Even through the broken stutter of the radio it was clear that Lúcio wasn’t taking the situation well, but that didn’t change the fact that coming back into the storm was suicide. Coming back for  _ her _ was suicide.

“I can handle myself,” She said, grunting as she got to her feet. “I’ll find some place to hold up until the storm clears, until then just keep me sane.”

“We’ll be back for you Hana.....still owe me a game.”

“Hmph,” She giggled, “Maybe I won’t come back after all.”

Tucking the radio into her suit, she started walking north. Or at least what she thought was north, it was hard to tell which way was which with all the snow blocking her vision.

Unbeknownst to her, she was not the only person having that problem.

 

She was grateful that her suit was insulated, otherwise she would have frozen to death five minutes ago. That was becoming more and more likely an outcome, shelter barely visible in the distance but getting clearer by the second. Hana stumbled, almost fell down the ramp leading into an underground bunker, the door curiously half cracked open but her judgement left far behind her in the remnants of the ruined stabiliser.

The interior wasn’t warm by any means, it was the kind of cold where the air had been laying stagnant for decades, a freezer that had been forgotten by everyone in the world until this very moment. Hana couldn’t let herself relax now though, especially since as soon as she walked through the door she met the wide eyed gaze of the Widowmaker herself, half wrapped in a blanket trying to warm herself up so she didn’t succumb to hypothermia.

“Weird,” Hana thought even as she dove sideways and pulled her blaster out. “I didn’t think she could get cold.”

_ “Ne bouge pas!” _ The sniper yelled, snatching her rifle up from her side and firing a quick volley where Hana had just been standing. The wall tore to shreds, the two of them both slipping behind cover and firing blindly in each other’s direction, both of them running empty within seconds.

Hana fumbled with a spare magazine, frozen fingers not able to close into a fist without serious strain and effort on her part. Since she hadn’t yet been shot with more bullets than she could count, she guessed that the situation was much the same on the other side of the room.

“Hey,” She yelled out, “I didn’t kill you did I?”

“Ugh,” Widow scoffed in reply, “If only you had...”

Hana rolled her eyes, already thinking how stupid her proposal was before she even brought it up. “Alright well… how about a truce then?”

“A truce?” Hana would have laughed at the surprise in that voice if she didn’t also know how little people like her enjoyed being surprised. “Of all the tricks for you to pull I didn’t expect that one.”

“Hey, I’m serious!” Hana poked her head out for a second, meeting narrowed eyes from across the room. “Look we just… put our guns down and leave them there, that sound good?”

“Why would I put my weapon down?” Widow hissed, “Why would  _ you?” _

“Because I feel like I’ve got icicles forming in my ass and I just want to be warm ok?” Hana growled in irritation, slamming her fist into the cabinet she was hiding behind. “Are we going to do this until both of us freeze solid?”

Silence was her only answer at first, her numb fingers trying in vain to wrap around the end of the magazine in case she had to load her weapon in a hurry, halfway to attempting it when Widow spoke, low and with very dangerous warning behind it.

“On the count of three we will slide them forward, not a second later or a second earlier, are we clear?” Widow shuffled over to the side of her cover, rifle peeking around the side while she waited for her answer.

Hana nodded, holding up the magazine in clear sight and pushing her pistol out to the side.

“1... “

“2…”

“3!”

Their weapons slid forward across the ground, clacking together in the middle while they each took a deep breath. “Alright,” Hana said, “What now?”

“Now I warm up,” Widow replied, “Do not talk to me.”

Hana blew an irritated breath out of her nose, “Fine by me, don’t try anything while I’m gone.”

“Oh? And you think you could stop me if I did?”

“I think that I’ll kick your ass here and back, those guns stay there.” She flicked her thumb over her shoulder. “I’m going to see if there’s anything to eat in this dump, maybe you can help when you decide to be less frigid.”

Widow tucked her blanket tighter around herself, shivering slightly and watching Hana walk off down the hallway. “I’m not sure how you meant that…”

Three quick beeps sounded in the room, both of them jumping back from each other and looking for the threat before Hana realized it was just her communicator, taking a second to catch her breath before she placed it on the table and answered it.

_ “Annyeong,” _ She answered, “That you Luci?”

“Hey girl, how you holdin’ up?”

She narrowed her eyes at Widow, who was standing in front of her with an infuriating smirk on her face. “I’m shitty. Tell me something good.”

“Ah… well…” Lúcio only ever stumbled like this when he had bad news to deliver, and hearing such an optimistic and charismatic person like him losing his words so badly was enough to make even Widow drop her haughtiness and tilt her head in curiosity. “Mei was doing some estimates and…”

“Dammit Luci just tell me!”

“Two weeks. We’re not going to be able to pick you up for two weeks.”

_ “Two weeks?” _ Hana dropped her head into her hands, groaning in pain at the thought of being trapped for two weeks with the most infuriating woman she had ever met. “You can’t come sooner?”

“If we do we’ll just get trapped there too, I’m sorry Hana I wanted to get there, we all did but…”

“But you’d just get stuck,” She sighed, “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about it Luci I’ll just… hang out here.”

“We’ll...you Hana...Trus...e….” The line fizzled out, the two women standing silently in the kitchen while they tried to process what the immediate two weeks promised. Widow left the room before they could begin to talk about it.

 

Hana sat down roughly on the bunk next to Widow, the air chilly but not enough for her to bother asking for a share of Widow’s blanket. Of course when she sat down she ended up tugging the blanket slightly off of her anyway, eliminating any chance that they were going to have this conversation calm and like adults.

“Do not touch me.”

“Fine, fine. Whatever.” Hana pouted, turning away from her. “Ice bitch…”

Widow looked down at her, perfect brow arched into her hairline. “I heard that.”

“Yeah, I’m two feet away from you idiot,” Hana scoffed, “You were  _ supposed _ to hear that.”

Widow sighed, fingers tapping idly against her thighs. “I cannot believe I am stuck for two weeks in a bunker with a  _ child _ of all people.”

“And I can’t believe I have to spend it with the snootiest woman to ever walk out of France.” Hana shrugged. “But I’ll get over it.”

“Hmm?” Widow looked at her strangely. “What made you change?”

“Because I’m  _ tired!” _ She yelled, “I’m hurt, I’m hungry, I’m  _ cold! _ I just want to be in a warm bed with my friends and not with… with  _ you!” _

“You don’t consider us friends?” Widow pouted mockingly. “What a pity, I can be a very good friend.”

“Look just…” Hana took a deep breath, “We’re here for the next two weeks together, ok? So let’s just… try to ignore each other.”

Widow hummed in thought, “That is a  _ very _ nice idea.” She pulled her foot up onto the bunk, shoving Hana off onto the floor and turning to lay towards the wall. “Why don’t we start now?”

Hana dusted off her pants, grumbling while she walked towards her own bunk. “Asshole…”

 

Ignoring each other went fine the first two days, meals eaten in silence from the store of rations that had lain forgotten for years. Hana wasn’t really enjoying the steady diet of jalapeno and cheese, but it was worth it to force Widow to make do with the peanut butter and crackers. Sleep went uninterrupted, neither of them willing to lose their own chance to rest just to deny the other person, but after the fourth day of no conversation it was starting to eat at the two of them very fast.

Hana had Lúcio and Jamie to talk to her on her down days, as relentlessly positive as they were, but she had no idea who Widow had to do that for her. Maybe that equally as irritating hacker but...maybe not even that. Watching her day after day, the way that she sat in one spot and let the hours pass by with the patience and stillness that could only be possessed by a sniper truly gifted in their craft, Hana almost felt… sorry for her.

On the fifth day she surprised herself by wondering the base in search of something to do, countless lockers being rummaged through and belongings tossed to the ground before she found something of use.

“This is stupid,” She said to herself, cradling the pack in her hands while she walked back towards the sleeping quarters. “She’ll never go for this…”

“Go for what?” Widow asked, not looking up from her rifle while she cleaned it. They’d agreed that they could do that much as long as they kept them unloaded, but it still put Hana on guard to see it in her hands again. “I hope you don’t intend to make me eat anymore of that cursed peanut butter.”

“No actually, I was…” Hana grimaced, popping the pack open. “You wanna play cards?”

“Cards?” She replied slowly, placing her cleaning rod down and scrutinizing Hana with narrowed eyes. “Why would you ask me that?”

“Because I’m tired of being stuck in here with nothing to do except eat and sleep, if we’re stuck together we may as well do  _ something _ to get along!” She plopped herself down in front of Widow, shuffling the cards and spreading them out on the ground. “So are you in or what?”

Widow stared at her, not even blinking while she considered her options, very seriously considering turning her down and going back to her cleaning. Hana couldn’t help her smile when Widow grunted and held her hand out for the cards.

 

“Do you have any tens?”

_ “Non.” _

“You’re supposed to say ‘Go fish’.”

“I am considering telling you to go do something else.” Widow glared at her, finally sighing, “Go fish.”

“There we go,” Hana said, handing over her jack when Widow guessed correctly. “This isn’t actually that bad huh?”

Widow rolled her eyes. “We are sitting in the cold and taking cards off each other, an  _ imbecile _ could do this.”

“No, an idiot would just keep sitting and staring at the wall for the next…  _ Shibal, _ eleven days.” She ran a hand through her hair, grimacing when she realized she hadn’t showered properly in two days. The water still ran, but it was only marginally warmer than the air was, and considering the lack of towels around they’d been forced to air dry underneath the old blankets. Frankly she was surprised they hadn’t caught pneumonia. “Well how about we… share things, or whatever?”

“Share things?”

“Yeah you know, talk, like normal people do,” Hana snorted, “I dunno why I said that like an alien.”

“But we are  _ not _ normal people. I am… whatever it is that I am and you are a child who drives a big toy.” Widow shrugged. “What could we have to talk about and find in common?”

“Dammit I’m not a… wait what did you say?”

“I said that you were a child, do you have any threes?”

“No before that,” Hana said, shuffling closer to her. “About not knowing what you are?”

Widow sighed, placing her cards face down on the floor and turning to her. “I have a rifle, a target and a house to go back to when I am not on mission. Why would I need anything else?”

“But… what about friends?”

“I do not have friends, I have persistent annoyances on both my side and yours, I am not looking to gain another.” Widow narrowed her eyes, hissing, “Don’t give me that look of pity!”

“I’m not trying to pity you!” Hana put her hands up in apology. “It’s just… kind of… sad, that’s all.”

“Well,” Widow said, tone utter ice, “I am glad that my mere existence is something that you consider  _ sad. _ I’m going to sleep, do not bother me again.”

Hana reached out to her, surprising the both of them when her hand squeezed around Widow’s forearm. Honestly she was shocked she hadn’t been thrown halfway through the concrete for daring to even think about touching her, but the twitch of Widow’s eyebrow told her that it was getting closer to being a possibility.

“I’m sorry,” She said, “That was a dick move and… I’m sorry, really.”

“That is… fine,” Widow said, clearly not having expected to get a sincere apology. “Now will you let go of me?”

Hana snatched her hand back, genuine apology written on her face. “You want to eat dinner now or?”

“More peanut butter?” Widow scoffed, “Please, I would rather starve.”

She reached into her pocket, pulling out one of the two packets that she’d been carrying around since lunch. “You… want a jalapeno and cheese? They’re kind of warm and everything but… it’s not peanut butter at least?”

“I-” Widow cut herself off, or perhaps more accurately the growl of her stomach did that for her. Her cheeks dusted slightly purple, Hana supposed that was how she blushed, her hand going out and snatching one of the packets.  _ “Oui,  _ I would like one.”

“Great!” Hana beamed, pointing to the bunk that Widow had claimed. “You mind if I sit there?”

“Yes, fine, just as long as you don’t bother me.”

“Oh please,” Hana said, “I’ve never bothered anyone.”

They were silent as they started what passed as their meal, the slight burn of the jalapenos stopping it from being just a flavorless paste. Hana had gotten used to it by now, but she got a small kick out of the look of revulsion that passed over Widow’s face.

“This… is disgusting.”

Hana nodded. “Yep.”

Widow turned to her. “And you have been eating this all this time?”

“Yep.”

“...Well,” She sighed, “At least it is not peanut butter.”

“Yeah,” Hana replied, finding herself staring far too long at Widow’s profile. “At least it’s not peanut butter.”

 

Things between them after that first night were… better wasn’t the word, but they had become considerably less icey in the other’s presence. They’d even agreed to explore the base together in the ensuing days, a combination of a growing trust and a plain desire to do something other than sitting around and playing cards.

Which was how they’d managed to come across a case of vodka that had gone forgotten in the rear of the base, and that was how Hana found herself drunkenly reciting war stories from back in Korea while Widow looked on in tipsy embarrassment.

“And then I turned the boosters off and ended up falling right through the roof!” Hana laughed, letting her head fall back against the bed and looking over lazily at Widow. “So yeah, training was kind of weird, but it was fun! At least then it was...”

“I’m surprised they let you stay in, Talon would not be so forgiving of someone almost crushing their superior officers.”

“Oh to hell with Talon! You’ve gotta let yourself have fun sometimes!” Hana pouted, blowing air through her pursed lips. “I can’t imagine you as a kid having fun…”

Widow was silent, looking down at her hand and clenching it curiously. “Nor can I. I can only imagine the now, and the recent past. Everything else is a… haze.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Hana placed her hands on Widow’s shoulders, shaking her slightly until she looked up at her. “I didn’t mean that, I’m sure you’d be a great kid, I’d totally have hung out with you!”

Widow laughed, alcohol flowing through her system far more than she’d thought it was. “You’ll latch onto anyone, don’t think I haven’t watched you with the rat and that… very muscular mechanic. I’m sure you were just the same when you were a child. Well,  _ more _ of a child.”

To her surprise Hana didn’t react to the jab, avoiding Widow’s gaze and chewing on her lip. “I didn’t really get much of a childhood either. The Omnics were attacking, then I started in the tournaments, then the military… by the time I got the chance to actually make some  _ real _ friends I was already eighteen.”

“I’m confused, from those streams I thought you  _ liked _ that… pro-gaming?”

“Well yeah, of course I liked it. But I just wanted to play them while we waited for the attacks to stop, I never thought about making it into my entire life, having everyone tell me where I could go, what I could do and who I could be seen with.” She shrugged. “Someone just saw me, thought I was good and made the calls. I liked it but… I dunno, whatever.”

Widow tilted her head curiously, not believing her casual dismissal of her concerns but not sure what she could say otherwise. She was staring so intently it caught her by surprise when Hana turned to face her, face in a wide grin and only two inches away from her own.

“Who needs a childhood anyway? I could never do something like this when I was a kid!” She lifted the bottle to her lips again, passing it to Widow when she’d taken a generous gulp. “Here, drink up. I’m sure you need it to be around me, huh?”

“No you’re…” Widow trailed off, staring into her eyes for a second before she caught herself. “You’re much less annoying than you pass yourself off as.”

“Wow, thanks,” Hana laughed, resting her head against Widow’s shoulder. “Is this alright?”

“I… yes.” Widow nodded. “Yes this is fine.”

“Hmm…” Hana nuzzled her head into her shoulder, clearly  _ very _ drunk. “‘M sorry about calling you ‘Ice bitch’.”

Widow huffed, “No you’re not.”

She giggled, “No, I’m not. But I wouldn’t say it now.”

“Alright, I think that you’ve had enough to drink now,” Widow said, pulling Hana to her feet. “Sleep. Don’t try and do anything else.”

“Mmm…” Hana groaned, grabbing Widow’s wrist when she made to move to her own bunk. “Sleep here. Warmer that way.”

Widow was prepared to refuse when she saw the way Hana was looking at her, eyes wide and… almost vulnerable. “Please?”

Widow sighed, pushing her over and taking her place next to her. Pulling the covers over the both of them she turned her back, ignoring Hana’s small smile. “Just for tonight,” She said, “Then I am going back to my own bunk.”

She didn’t protest when Hana wound her arms around her chest, cheek against the back of her neck and breathing softly. She didn’t mind that much when she woke up the next morning either, though she removed herself before Hana could wake up.

 

It wasn’t the last night they slept in the same bed, both of them agreeing that they’d been warmer than ever, waking up with feeling in their feet was one of the nicest things that had happened to them lately. Both of them were blushing when they floated the idea by each other, but soon enough it became a nightly tradition for their time remaining together.

Though they alternated positions, more often than not Widow ended up having Hana’s arms around her from behind, the feeling of being held was… surprisingly pleasant to her.

By the time they got to the tenth day it wasn’t even a question they needed to ask before they went to sleep, both of them sliding easily under the thin cover and letting their heat do the rest. Whether there was something else starting to happen between them… that wasn’t a question they were prepared to ask themselves right now, they could just lay back and be comfortable in the other’s presence.

Until that familiar beep of Hana’s communicator sounded in the otherwise silent bunker, both of them jolting awake in alarm before she reached over, slapping the answer button groggily and clearing her throat. “Yeah?”

“Hey Hana,” Lúcio said, “You still holding up alright?”

She looked up the bed, blushing when she realized her cheek was still pressed against Widow’s chest. “Y-yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“That’s good,” He said, smile clear in his voice, “You’d better get yourself ready then, because we are on our way as we speak.”

“What?” She yelled, shooting up from Widow’s embrace. “I thought you said two weeks?”

“Yeah, well Mei and Winston basically went on the warpath, not sleeping till they worked some way for us to come get you. And here we are! I’m sorry it took so long though.”

“No don’t be, it…” She smiled at Widow, heart skipping a beat at the smile she received in return. “It wasn’t so bad actually.”

“Huh? I thought you’d hate it...” Lúcio brushed it off. “Eh, whatever. We’ll be there in the hour, just let us know where to pick you up.”

“Will do Luci… will do…”

She disconnected the call, Widow and herself staring at each other but not knowing a single word to say. What words could there be for something like this? A former mortal enemy turned… whatever it was that they were too scared to acknowledge, how would anyone be prepared for something like that?

So rather than say anything at all, she lay back down at Widow’s side, enjoying the last hour that they had together.

 

The distant hum of pulse engines told Hana that her rescue had arrived, though thankfully she hadn’t told them the bunker that she was using, she wasn’t sure how she would have explained herself laying on top of Widow like she currently was.

“Hana…  _ Cherie, _ it is time for you to leave.” Widow brushed a strand of hair out of Hana’s face, marveling at the shine of her eyes so close to her. “I don’t think your friends will like me being here with you.”

Hana looked between her and the door, knowing that every minute that went by was just one more where she could be discovered, but she just didn’t want to lose this moment. Not when she finally felt like she was  _ understanding _ her, when she’d found someone that she could really confide in and not be fooled into thinking they were really listening when they weren’t.

“You could come with me,” She said, already knowing how ridiculous a request it was. “I could explain it and… we could find some way to make it work!”

Widow shook her head. “You already know that wouldn’t work, your place is with them and… mine is elsewhere.”

“But…” Hana growled, letting her head fall into Widow’s shoulder. “I don’t want this to end…”

“Everything must, we know that more than some.” Widow lifted Hana’s head, running a cautious thumb across her cheek. “At least we will always have this time.”

Hana looked conflicted, lip between her teeth while she tried to work up the courage to do what she so desired to do. “Ah, screw it.”

Before Widow could process what was happening Hana’s lips were on her own, freezing up out of reflex before she relaxed into the embrace, eyes falling closed and her hands falling to Hana’s shoulders. Her lips were soft, explorative, sweet with a flavor that she hadn’t tasted in a long time.

She tasted like strawberries.

Hana pulled back before she could lose her will completely, looking away with great difficulty and blushing furiously. “I’m… not giving up you know. Sooner or later we’re going to end up together again, I just know it.”

“Oh?” Widow said, still breathless. “Even with what your friends think of me?”

Hana smirked. “I’ve been sneaking around to do what I’ve wanted since I was a kid, you think I’m not going to be able to do that with this?”

“Hmph, I suppose not.” Widow took one last look at her, pressing her palm lightly against Hana’s chest. “Now go, get back to the people that are so desperate to see you again.”

“Alright…” Hana squeezed her hand, getting to her feet and stepping away. “I mean what I said, I want to know more about you.”

Widow closed her eyes, letting her body relax into the bunk and smiling gently. “Me too Hana… me too.”

When she opened her eyes again Hana was gone, only the ghost of her lips on her own reminding her of what she had for such a short time. And so it was there, in the shadow of a bunker accompanied by the mists of memory, that she awaited rescue of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my third piece for the [Femwatch Zine](https://femwatchthezine.tumblr.com/)! So much fun to write, especially for one of my fav underappreciated pairings, stay tuned for my final piece in two days!
> 
> (Also I was thinking that this could potentially blossom into a multi-chapter one of these days, let me know if you would want more!)


End file.
